Impelled
by PerpetualOtaku
Summary: Secret plans, compromising positions, alone time in a broom closet, oh my! The guild has something up their sleeves this Christmas season. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Rendezvous

**A/N: A short drabble that's rather belated for the Christmas holidays, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy! Feedback would be much appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read.**

_Standard Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima. This applies throughout the entire story._

**Chapter 1: Midnight Rendezvous**

Dim candlelight flickered around the room as plans and compromises were exchanged in a hushed murmur. Something had to be done with those two dunces or they would never figure things out until the next millennium.

One voice rang distinctively clear. "Christmas is just around the corner, and it provides the perfect set-up. I propose we..."

Ultimately, all voices intoned their consent. Roles were assigned and a blueprint was drawn. The flawless plan would be set into action.

The assembled group dispersed, wicks were blown out, and the massive doors closed as they stepped into the soft, holiday snow.


	2. Chapter 2: Decor

**A/N: Thank you to all those who showed their support! Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Chapter 2: Decor**

The guild was as raucous as ever: the symphony of engaging in brawls, laughter, and the steadfast clink of beer mugs. Only on this evening, there was an addition to the cacophony: ubiquitous holiday cheer.

"...Deck the halls with boughs of holly...shoo be doo bop..."

A massive evergreen dominated the guild's lobby. Glittering lights and ornaments hung from its boughs and a dazzling start topped the canopy, upstaging all. Covering the walls were the variety of stockings each filled with coal or gifts. Onstage, Gajeel performed to a deaf audience. And here and there lurked clusters of mistletoe...


	3. Chapter 3: False Stereotypes

******A/N: Thank you to all those who showed their support! I hope you enjoy and reviews are love! Happy 2014 everyone!**

**Chapter 3: False Sterotypes**

Lucy gaped as she entered the guild, "Mira sure outdid herself this year!"

The aforementioned laughed as she passed by. Compliments were dished out, but she modestly waved off each one.

Mirajane beamed, "It was no trouble at all. In fact, most of tonight's credit goes to Gray." She winked to other guild members and giggled.

"Gray planned this? It's hard to believe..." the celestial mage was rather shocked. Beyond Gray's newly-discovered embellishing side, what was that wink all about?

The blonde decided to ignore the trivial issue, and eagerly anticipated a night full of fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Without a Warning

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who provided their support! Please read, enjoy, and review! I went back and edited some chapters because I was informed that it was a bit confusing. I'm sorry to those who were confused!**

**Chapter 4: Without a Warning**

"That hit the spot!" Natus belched, spotting his curvaceous teammate. "Oi, Lucy! C'mere!"

Smiling, she rushed towards the fire-eater.

"Natsu! At last, _someone_ I can talk to!" Facing him and settling into a comfortable position, she precariously propped her elbow along the bar's edge. "I would talk with Erza but..." Her eyes darted toward the redhead eyeing anyone who disturbed her cake time.

Suddenly, something grazed Lucy's back forcefully enough to unbalance her teetering elbow and send her flying. As she fell forwards, the blonde's surprised expression disappeared into the front of Natsu's trousers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this scene seems kinda jerky. Originally, it was much longer, but I had to edit it down to 100 words. Nevertheless, I hope it was enjoyable!**


	5. Chapter 5: Balancing Act

**A/N: I hope you read, enjoy, and review!**

**Chapter 5: Balancing Act**

Just as Lucy was about to raise herself from the compromising position, a flat surface was placed atop her head, dangerously close to toppling over. The blonde could see the toes of trademark black boots...it could only mean one thing: doom. Lucy's head was now a table for Erza's prized cake.

_Oh Mavis, when did she get here? I can't move! Or else..the cake...it'll fall. And then her wrath! _

The spirit mage's cheeks flamed crimson. Face-planting into her team mate's...err, parts, was not pleasant. Even with his pants on.


	6. Chapter 6: Eternally Scarred

**Thank you to those who supported this story! Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Eternally Scarred**

It was only after an excruciating and flustering minute of Natsu's complaints that Lucy's head was too heavy, that the requipper finally removed her dessert. The blonde sprang back like the crack of a whip.

A brief nod, and an "Enjoy your evening" later, Erza left the scene of the crime.

The spirit mage fled from the fire-eater, who was nonchalantly drinking fire soup as if nothing had happened. Surely he must feel something?

Situating herself as far away as possible from Natsu, Lucy hid her face, which was dipped in humility.

_What were Erza's motives?_


	7. Chapter 7: I See London, I See France

**A/N: I went back and edited some chapters after being informed that it was confusing. Was it really confusing? I have no clue. Originally it wasn't so brief, and I apologize if anyone was confused. Thank you for reading and I hope you can provide some feedback! **

**Chapter 7: I See London, I See France...**

Natsu, just noticing his teammate was gone, stood up to search of Lucy. Nearby, a scuffle was escalating between Gray and Elfman. Ignoring the magnetic urge to join, the fire mage continued to loyally search for his friend.

Finally spotting her hunched figure, Natsu hurried to her side. "Yo Lucy, what's the big deal?"

"It's nothing." She pushed herself up, not bothering to consider her attire: a skirt. And Natsu was below her. His curious eyes gazed skywards towards her face, or maybe somewhere else...

"Kya! Get up! Don't look there!"

"Alright, alright! What's with you?"


	8. Chapter 8: Domino Effect

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, this was supposed to be posted yesterday! For some reason, my computer keeps saying there's a server error whenever I try to access my "Manage Stories" tab. Anyhow, thank you to those who showed their support! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and feedback would be appreciated! **

**Chapter 8: Domino Effect**

Somewhere in the horde of people occupying the guild's foyer, a triumphant battle cry, penetrating the holiday hubbub, followed the sound of fist connecting face. As Natsu stood, across the room and unaware of the victory, Elfman's muscular back came flying into Natsu's lean stature, who in turn collided with the spirit mage. They flew into a tangle of limbs and torsos. Crushed beneath the towering man, were two unfortunate souls, unwillingly caught up in a fight.

Knocked unconscious, Elfman was impossible to lift up. But what was going on beneath him was a whole other story...


	9. Chapter 9: Too Close for Comfort

**A/N: Thank you to those who provided feedback and continue to support this story!**

**C****hapter 9: Too Close for Comfort**

Lucy, crushed by Natsu and Elfman, was at an intolerable level of discomfort.

"Natsu! Get off me!"

"Don't blame me! Do you know how much Elfman wieghs?"

Stifling the urge to groan, she stared into his eyes and deadpanned, sarcasm leaking from her tone. "No Natsu, I don't. It's not like Elfman's squashing me too, _at all._"

"I thought..." He sighed in exasperation. "Weirdo."

It was when his breath tickled Lucy's face that their proximity registered. A blush conquered her face.

"Lucy, why's your face like a tomato?"

He would never learn, would he?


	10. Chapter 10: Matchmaker

**A/N: Thank you to those who have supported and provided their feedback! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Matchmaker**

After heaving Elfman off themselves, Lucy proceeded to go sulk in a corner, until a calloused hand stopped her. It was Natsu.

"Lucy, let's get food! You must be starving, `cause I am!"

Behind them, Cana snickered and elbowed Mirajane. The blonde could hear Cana's indiscreet whisper, "Look at them lovebirds!" Both women burst into laughter.

"Haha, funny...Natsu let's go!"

"Ooh...where you takin' him?" The alcoholic jeered in an innuendo.

Stalking away, Lucy dragged Natsu to the nearest door, opening and slamming it in one fluid motion.

"Why'd they go to the broom closet?"


	11. Chapter 11: Dead End

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who supported this story! All your love is appreciated! And another thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Dead End**

After several moments of aimless searching, Lucy's hands grasped the light switch and she pulled. The dim glow offered the sight of brooms, buckets, and a myriad of other supplies.

_There's a broom closet in Fairy Tail!? I was only looking for the closest exit..._

_What will the others think? Seduction in a closet is a movie cliché! But...we are rather cozy right now. Gah! What am I thinking?_

The blonde shook her head in rapid, small jerks.

Natsu leaned closer. "What's wrong Lucy?"

There was a creak nearing the enclosed space. The door swung open.


	12. Chapter 12: Greenery

**A/N: Much thanks to those who support this story! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Greenery**

They were cornered. A mob had gathered to the entrance of their "secret" haven. Others could only wonder what they were doing in there...

Every guild mate, even the stern Erza, surrounded the duo and started up a chant. And much to their surprise, Gray was at the lead of the pack. "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her..." Lucy blushed a deep shade of red, and Natsu was outrageously confused.

"Oi pervert, Gray! What the hell is this? Kiss Lucy!?Why would I do that?"

Gray smirked and flippantly gestured to the prickly leaves above their heads: the cursed mistletoe.


	13. Chapter 13: Peer Pressure

**A/N: Thank you to those who support this story! It's greatly appreciated! :D**

**Chapter 13: Peer Pressure**

The blonde maiden was on her last straw. The previous events were all accidents, right? But kissing Natsu? That was pushing it too far. Besides, Natsu probably didn't even_ know_ what kissing was.

Urging shouts echoed the lofty ceilings. Even the fire mage was beginning to feel the pressure. Using the fire-eater's competitive nature to his advantage, Gray smugly goaded: "What? You too chicken to kiss a girl? Tch, typical."

"Hell no! I ain't some chicken!" Nobody got away with insulting his audacity. Gray was going to lose this battle.

"Now you just watch and see..."


	14. Chapter 14: Adhere

**A/N: Thank you to those who support this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading! :D**

**Chapter 14: Adhere**

The fire mage grabbed an astounded Lucy and planted his lips against hers. Gray smirked. The plan was a success.

An electric jolt creeped its way up Natsu's spine upon first contact. The blonde's eyes widened and he could feel her pulse fluttering rapidly where he held her wrist. She stood stock still, shocked into a state of daze. The kiss was anything but passionate, just two lips that had come into contact, but Lucy's senses still prickled on overdrive.

_I never thought...my first kiss...Natsu..._ She almost melted into him and adhered to reciprocate. Almost.


	15. Chapter 15: Standing Ovation

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who support this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 15: Standing Ovation**

The guild applauded, snapping Lucy out of her reverie. In a delayed reaction, her face colored the shade of Natsu's hair, then altogether surpassed Erza's red locks.

Shocked at his impulsive behavior, Natsu pivoted toward Gray. He growled, "Was this your plan stripper? You got yourself into some deep shit!"

The ice mage smirked. "I thought you_ enjoyed_ it. You're welcome."

"You got that right!"

"Did you see their faces? Especially Lucy's!"

"It's about time they got together."

At that point, Lucy was long gone, with Natsu trailing a couple of minutes behind her.


	16. Chapter 16: Irreversible

**A/N: My greatest appreciation to those who support this story! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: Irreversible **

The stars winked down upon the two mages, each lying in their respective beds. Though the hour was late, both were wide awake and thinking back to the kiss that evening, wondering if it was just to prove a point.

_Did he mean it out of affection?_

_Did she feel the same as me?_

_Or was it..._

In the cacophony of voices, a distinct statement echoed though their minds.

_It's about time you dolts got to first base! Took you long enough. Honestly..._

Something had transpired between them that night, and things were never going to be the same.

* * *

**And that concludes this tale...**

**I hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for sticking with me! :D**

**Thank you all readers, regardless of whether or not you reviewed, added this to favorites, or followed, I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
